


Blackout

by PhoenixWolf14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Initiative, Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Gen, Original Character(s), Part 1, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, loki mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWolf14/pseuds/PhoenixWolf14
Summary: I’ve always loved the darkness. Just something about the purity of it. Solid, always the same never changing. It just is. But I guess people would say I’m biased. You see since I was 5 I’ve had the ability to control darkness. To manipulate it, to use it, to harness it, to embrace it. Basically I can control anything that relates to darkness.- What happens when Y/N is approached by Nick Fury on the Avengers initiative.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert story. I hope you like it. Please leave feedback.

I’ve always loved the darkness. Just something about the purity of it. Solid, always the same never changing. It just is. But I guess people would say I’m biased. You see since I was 5 I’ve had the ability to control darkness. To manipulate it, to use it, to harness it, to embrace it. Basically I can control anything that relates to darkness.

When I was 5 I was playing at school with my one good friend, her name was Siahra, she was always there for me. I’ve always been a loner, that wasn’t any different when I was young. I had no friends other than Siahra. Were sisters, well were sorta sisters. Her family adopted me when I was a baby, I’ve never met my real family. Anyway, we were playing hopscotch. One of the older kids who bullied me came up and started laughing, mocking me, the usual routine. Except this time Siahra was there, she knew about the bullying, but she was never there to witness it and she had no idea who it was doing it. When she got involved and tried to protect me, she got a black eye. The moment the fist came in contact with her skin, everything became quiet. The whole world around me went into slow motion and everything was silent, not a bird chirping or kid laughing. I saw red. I don’t even know what happened, one minute I was watching Siahra cry, the next the bully had been sent flying across the yard by a cloud of black. The darkness, the black, was coming out my palms. 

That was the day everything changed for me. That was the day I learnt I wasn’t as human as I’d thought. That was the day my life ended.

Siahra kept my secret, she wanted me to be safe and wouldn’t tell anyone. Nobody believed the other girls. They thought they had an ‘over reactive’ imagination. But we knew. Me and Siahra would play for hours on end with my powers. We would run in the shadows and mess with our parents when we cloaked objects in darkness. Everything was great till the men in suits came. The claimed to be something called SHIELD. They wanted me to go with them. They came when I was 8. I wasn’t dumb. I ran. I took all the clothes I would need, Siahra gave me the pocket money she had been saving up and a phone she stole from mum so we could stay in touch. So I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was 15 I learned how to hack. I had this friend called Skye who taught me what I know. I met her whilst I was hiding. She was the same age as me and kept me safe at her house. She erased my digital footprint and together we learnt the men in suits were HYDRA, not SHIELD. I learnt all about both organisations. HYDRA wanted to run tests on me, keep me locked up somewhere so they could exploit my powers. I hadn’t met SHIELD yet, whilst they seemed like good people, I wasn’t going to take the risk. By 17 I had mastered my powers, gained some more and mastered hacking. By 18, me and Skye went our separate ways. She went to something called the Rising Tide and I continued to hide. I didn’t need to run anymore. I learnt how to live in the shadows and I don’t mean how humans hide and use that phrase, I mean I literally lived in the shadows. It was peaceful. 

I’ve been living in the shadows ever since. I’m 21 now. I live in an abandoned warehouse, on the outside it looks old and like its falling apart, on the inside however it is filled with classy furniture, food, game machines, tv’s, computers. I learnt that I can create objects, working objects, out of darkness. The only downside was that I couldn’t create colour. No colour tv. I can transfer my whole warehouse into the shadow realm if I need to. I can usually tell when a human is within a mile of me, so I got the shock of my life when there was a knock at my door. Creating a shadow Katana, my personal favourite, I cracked the door open to see who it could possibly be.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tall man with an eye path. An eye patch? Seriously? Holding my Katana at his throat, I opened the door fully so he could see me.  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
“My name is Nick Fury. I’m here looking for you, Y/N.” He seemed entirely calm despite the fact I could kill him with a flick of my wrist. What shocked me the most was that he knew my name.  
“How do you know my name? Are you with Hydra?” I hissed the last word, my grip on the weapon tightening.  
“I assure you, I am not with Hydra. I’m with SHIELD. I’m the director of SHIELD actually. I know your name Y/N because I’ve been keeping an eye on you since I learnt that Hydra was after you. Do you not wonder why it has been so silent these last few years? I, with SHIELD, have been keeping you under the radar. The only reason I’m here now is because I want to request your help. An Asgardian, a being from another world, has attacked us. Stole a very powerful weapon called the Tesseract. It is an unlimited power source. I’m gathering a group of powerful individuals to become part of a team, to work together to stop the Asgardian, Loki, before he destroys the world. I want you to be part of this team of special people.”   
You listened to ever word and whilst it did seem terrible, you didn’t want to get involved. You only looked out for yourself these days. Nobody else would.  
“What’s in it for me?”  
He just smirked, clearly expecting you to ask that.  
“You would be a part of something bigger. You would have people to watch your back. You wouldn’t be alone and we can protect you from Hydra. But if that’s no enough, name your price.”  
“If I come with you I want stay here once I’m finished. I want full immunity because I’m pretty sure I’m wanted in multiple places for the hacking I’ve done in the past and I want you to make sure my sister, Siahra, has a very good, safe and financed life. That’s my price.”  
“Done”  
You blinked, not expecting to be that easy.  
“Done? That’s it?”  
“Yes. Now come on, grab whatever you need. I’ll take you to the helicarrier so you can meet the others. You’ll be staying there until this is sorted, however you’re free to come back here when this is over. We’ll look after Siahra, you have my word…And yes, you are wanted in multiple places, but we’ll sort that out for you. Now go get your stuff and let’s go meet the Avengers.” He said smirking.  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave feedback so I know what is good and what to improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
